Hotel Hawai
by sasuysaku
Summary: Despues del torneo del sub-16, lo chicos vuelven a casa, para volver a empaquetar sus cosas y volver a salir de viaje, pero lo que no se esperaban es que en ese viaje se encontrarían con   ellas  .


**Bueno aqui con mi primer fic de capitan tsubasa, espero que les guste u_u no juzgen mal, solo que es el primero y no sabia como hacerlo...**

Capitulo 1:

Después de que la selección juvenil japonesa ganara el Torneo de Sub-16, los jugadores volvieron a sus respectivas casas, siendo felicitados por sus familias.

Al dia siguiente quedaron en verse en la casa de Genzo, no habían tenido oportunidad de celebrarlo ya que, nada mas ganar y levantar la copa el señor Katagiri los envió a casa con su enhorabuena.

-Guao!- grito Aoi cuando vio la gran mansión que se imponía en frente de él.-Y aquí vive Genzo?- le pregunto a Hikaru, con el que se había encontrado en la estación de tren.

-La familia de Genzo es una de las mas ricas de esta zona.-le contesto mientras llamaba al timbre que justo después les abriría la gran reja, dejando ver un bonito jardín.

-Que suerte tiene.

-Hey Hikaru, Aoi.-Les llamo una voz desde atrás, era Ishizaki, acompañado por los demás integrantes del Sub-16.

-Veo que ya estamos todos.-comento Misugi al ver que estaba el equipo completo.

-Entonces a que esperamos!- grito entusiasmado Ryo.

-Estas muy feliz, no? Ishizaki?- le pregunto Misaki al ver que este daba saltos de alegría.

-Nooo… Solo que por una vez entrare en la casa mas grande de todo el distrito de Shizuoka, además…- dijo Ryo con una mirada milaciosa.-… a ver si tiene piscina! Tengo una calor que me muero.

-Idiota- susurro Steve.

-Que has dicho Hyuga!- le amenazo el uniceja con un puño levantado, siendo sujetado por sus compañeros.

-Vosotros debeis de ser los amigos del señor, no es asi?- hablo uno de los mayordomos.

-Si, somos nosotros.-le contesto Tsubasa saludándolo cordialmente, sumándosele los demás.

-Entonces, caballeros, síganme.

El hombre de negro les guio por el camino que cruzaba el jardín, adentrándoles en la casa y conduciéndoles hacia la sala de estar. Por el camino, los mas chismosos del grupo (Aoi y Ryo) observaban todo con ojo critico.

-Ey, Ishizaki- le llamo flojito Shingo.-ven a mirar esto.

-Que pasa? Wuooo.- grito en bajo para que los demás no los escucharan.-Que preciosidad.-dijo con los ojos iluminados.

-Se parece mucho a Wakabayashi , no crees?- le comento Aoi viendo el gran parecido que había entre ellos.

Lo que estaban observando era un hermoso cuadro, era una hermosa niña de caballos azabaches, que le caían en cascada por la espalda, unos rebeldes mechones adornaban su fina cara. Tenia un vestido rosa pálido, con bordados dorados, en sus manos reposaba un osito de peluche.

-Si era asi de guapa de pequeña, te imaginas como debe de estar de grande.-dijo Ryo, imaginándose a una bella princesa.

-Si, pero lo mas raro es que Genzo no nos ha dicho que tenia una hermana.-intento recordar, se acerco un poco mas al cuadro.-Lo cierto es que son idénticos, hermana gemela?- le pregunto.

-Ejem, ejem.- tosió el mayordomo de antes.-Les puedo servir en algo?.-se ofreció, poniéndose en postura rigida.

-Si, em…- se animo a preguntar Ishizaki.- esta chica de aquí, es la hermana de Wakabayashi?- le dijo, señalando el cuadro que había frente a ellos.

-Me temo que el señor Genzo no tiene hermanos.

-Su prima?- le pregunto el de Italia.

-Tampoco.

-Entonces, quien?- dijo desesperado el defensa.

-Es…

-Katsuo!- grito Genzo al otro lado del pasillo.-El mayordomo se dirigió hacia el,lo saludo inclinándose y se ofreció a traerle cualquier cosa.-Unos refrescos por favor, y un te helado, el señor Katagiri no tardara en venir. Aoi, Ishizaki, que haceis ahí parados?

-Ahora vamos!- gritaron al unisono.

-Wakabayashi…- dijo Ryo cuando ya estaba a su lado.-… hay un cuadro en el pasillo, que…

-Que cuadro?- pregunto el portero.

-En el que sale una linda niña y queríamos saber quien…

DING DONG!

-Ese debe de se Katagiri- _salvado por la campana_.

-Buenas tardes, campeones-les saludo el tipo que siempre iba con un cigarro en la mano.

-Por que nos ha citado a todos aquí?- pregunto Hyuga, que estaba apoyado en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

-Veréis, me he tomado las molestias de enviaros de vacaciones a…

-Vacaciones? Viva! Por fin, las estaba esperando.-grito Aoi, saltando de alegría encima del sofá.

-Señorito, le daría las gracias si hiciera el favor de sentarse como un señorito.- dijo despreocupado Katsuo.

-Si claro.- se sento avergonzado y volvió a prestar atención a lo que tenia que decir.

-Bueno como iba diciendo, os he hospedado en un hotel de hawaiii…

-Ah hawaiii!- grito ahora, lleno de alegría Ishizaki.-No me lo puedo creer! Hawaii, Bonbaii.-cantaba haciendo el hula-hula.

-Cara mono, cállate!- grito hastiado Hyuga.

-Por favor, dejarme terminar por lo menos una frase.- decia cansado Katajiri.

-Lo siento.- se disculpaba el defensa, rascándose suavemente la calva.

-Bien, os iréis mañana mismo a Hawai, ahí hay una persona que conozco que os ayudara a fortalecer vuestros musculos, claro, no estaréis siempre con un balón de futbol, también vais a disfrutar, pero no os descuidéis, no bajeis la forma. Ya esta Ryo.-En un extremo del sillón se veía al uniceja tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

-Bieeeen! Hawaiii Aloha! Chicas en bikini esperadme!

x-x-x

-Yayoi! Date prisa!- gritaba Sanae desde el patio de la primera.-Dios, cuanto tarda en hacer una simple maleta.- se quejo, observando el reloj y viendo que solo les quedaba un cuarto de hora para coger el autobús que les llevaría hacia el lugar mas bonito del mundo.-Yayoi por el amor de dios! Que se nos va el autobús!

-Ya estoy!- anuncio la pelinaranja saliendo por la puerta principal con dos maletas cargadas de ropa.

-Te vas a quedar a vivir ahí, o que?- dijo divertida la pelinegra.-Espera que te ayudo.- se ofreció al ver que no podía llevar las dos a la vez.-Dios! Que llevas aquí? Piedras?

-Cosas.-dijo Yayoi con una cara de ``no lo sabias?´´

x-x-x

En otra parte…

Tres chicas se encontraban esperando el bus, se supone que tendría que haber llegado hace 10 min, pero no aparecia.

-Y encima las otras dos ni dan señales de vida ni nada.-decia la chica del beisbol.

-Tranquila Maki, ya aparecerán, sabes que cuando Yayoi se pone ha hacer la maleta pasaran dos o tres años.-Bromeo Helena.

Despues de que el Hyuga se despidiera de ella en la parada de autobuses, Maki decidió entrenarse a fondo y ganar los campeonatos de beisbol, y así lo hizo, hasta que al ver que no tenia mas adversarios a los que ganar se decanto por otro deporte, el futbol. Asi fue a parar a Shizuoka, donde conoció a Sanae en una cancha de futbol.

Helena, que ya llevaba tiempo con ellas, es una amiga que trajo Misaki de Francia. Sus padres están todo el dia de viaje, y eran antiguos amigos del señor Misaki, y al ver que sus hijos se llevaban tan bien, decidió llevársela también con ella.

Despues de que los chicos se fueran al campeonato Sub-16, algo muy raro había pasado, dos días después de que el habían de estos despegara, una extraña y enigmática mujer las había reunido a todas.

:::::Flas Back::::::

-Sanae!- le llamo su madre desde el piso de abajo.-Tienes visita!

-Ahora bajo!.- guardo el libro que estaba leyendo y bajo las escaleras. En el umbral de la puerta, la silueta de una alta mujer traspasaba su casa.

-Tu eres Sanae Nakazawa?- pregunto la mujer.

-La misma.

-Queriamos hacerle una oferta.

-De que se trata?- pregunto no muy convencida, esa mujer la daba repelus, y su atuendo no ayudaba en nada.

-Usted a tenia conexiones con el tema del futbol, no es verdad?

-Si, bueno, no tan directas, soy manager de un equipo de futbol, pero nunca lo he jugado.-le comento, acordándose de los días en los que estaba como ayudante del equipo Nankatsu.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es lo que le voy a proponer…querríamos que entrara en nuestra escuela, Nakazawa.

-Como?- pregunto en shock Sanae- _quien es esta mujer?_

-Veras, un compañero y yo estamos buscando a chicas que están relacionadas con el futbol o con futbolistas, queremos creas un equipo de futbol femenino.-hablo decidida.

-Futbol… femenino?- meditaba con las palabras que la mujer estaba diciendo.-_Esta loca o que?_

-Y que me dice, señorita?

-Yo, tu, a mi, jugadora.. futbol?- dijo, atragantándose con la lengua.

-Si señorita, usted y diez chicas mas están seleccionadas para nuestra escuela, naturalmente, solo os enseñaran las reglas básicas del futbol y todo lo necesario.

-Pero… yo… nunca le e dado una patada al balón.-Intento convencerla de que ella no seria bueno como futbolista.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es su aprobación y colaboración.

-Me lo tengo que pensar.- dijo pensativa.

-Esta bien, si decide algo llámeme a este numero.- le dio una tarjeta y salió del recibidor, dentrandose en su coche, aprcado delante de su casa.

-Quien era, cariño?- pregunto su madre, saliendo de la cocina secando un vaso.

-Una tia loca.- susurro mirando el numero de la trajeta.

::::Fin flash back::::

Despues de esa visita, Sanae estuvo pensativa varios días, hasta que decidió apuntarse. Se le ocurio que si estaba mas cerca de un balón de futbol a lo mejor estaría mas cerca de Tsubasa. Le llamo y acepto.

Poco después de entero que Yayoi también había sido seleccionada y que también lo había aceptado. Tambien unas 9 chicas mas que no conocía.

Paso una semanas después de eso, donde las citaron a todas en el campo de futbol donde antiguamente el nankatsu se entrenaba.

:::::Flash Back:::::

-Hola Yayoi.-saludo a la pelinaranja que estaba un poco alejada del grupo.

-Sanae! Hola, como estas?- pregunto animada la chica.

-Bien, auque un poco cansada, hace una calor…- bufo, abanicándose con su mano.

-Si…

-Bueno chicas, me alegro que hayais venido, primero que todo, bienvenidas al colegio Santa Cruz, aquí aprenderies todo lo que ahí que saber del futbol y demás. Si? Señorita Fujisawa?

-Por que han decidido hacer un equipo femenino de chicas, las verdad es que no esta muy visto que las chicas jugemos al futbol y mas aquí, en Japon.-comento Yoshiko después de bajar la mano.

-Veras querida, a las mujeres nos tienen infravaloradas, creen que no podemos hacer lo que hagan los hombres, y dado que nuestro equipo es el mejor, he decidido crear otro, pero con mujeres, haber si hay suerte.

-Entiendo.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar, os dire los horarios y los entrenamiento que deberéis seguir durante dos semanas mas. Os levantareis…

-Ey.. chss, Yayoi.-llamo en flojito Sanae para que le instructora no las descubriera.-Creer que va a salir algo bien de aquí, por lo que veo, ninguna de nosotras a chutado un balón o hacerlo decentemente.

-Nose.-susurro- No se lo que va a pasar.

-Señoritas, tienen algo que comentar- hablo amenazantemente la señora.

-No, señora Matsumoto!- gritaron al unisono, y se pusieron tiesas, como si estuvieran en la mili.-Bien, sin nada mas que decir, a calentar!

::::Fin Flash Back:::

A partir de ese dia tuvieron que levantarse cada mañana para dar vueltas al campo y hacer partidos de praticas. Al cabo de los días la instructora les informo que viajarían a un lugar mejor para entrenar. Pasaron las dos semanas. Habian mejorado considerablemente. Los chutes eran esplendidos. Los regates: agiles. Y los tiros a gol: estupendos. Pero aun tenían que mejorar mas.

Poco después se enteraron que Japon había ganado el Sub-16 y que estarían otra vez en casa.

En ese mes todas habían cambiado, no solo en su físico, si no también psicológicamente.

Sanae fue la que mas cambio de todas, ya no tenia ese carácter brusco, ahora era divertida, simpatica, aunque a veces si le sacaban de las casillas si que podía saltar y arrearle una buena ostia. Puede decir muchas tonterías y ser muy alocada, pero asi se ganaba el cariño de mucha gente. El pelo no se lo había cortado asi que le llegaba mas debajo de los hombros, tenia un toque rebelde que hacia que muchos chicas se giraran para contemplarla.

-Por fin llegamos!- anuncio Sanae soltando la maleta de golpe.

-Cuidado!- grito Yayoi.

-Donde esta el bus?- grito sorprendida, se ha ido sin nosotras.- Empezo a lloriquear.

-Tranquila tonta, que aun no a llegado.

-Maki!- se sorprendió la pelinegra y rápidamente salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

-Que pasa loca? Si que habeis tardado.

-Lo que pasa es que Yayoi se ha llevado la habitación entera,por eso hemos tenido que llamr a dos camiones para que se pudiera llevar todo.

-Anda va, no exageres.-se rio helena.-Mirad, ya viene el autocar!- exclamo señalando el bus que les llabarian de vacaciones.

Se paro en frente de ellas y abrió sus compuertas, junto con las del maletero.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar, lo que pasa que he recibido una llamado urgente, además, vuestra amiga…-dijo el conductor, señalando a Sara, que salía por las puertas de atrás con una gran sonrisa-… tardaba mucho en subir las maletas.

-Es que es muy difícil decidir que te vas a llevar, además tenia que comprobar que estaba todo.

-Yayoi nº 2- dijo sarcásticamente Yoshiko.-donde esta el resto del equipo?

-Ellas se van con otro autocar.-les contesto el conductor.

-Y eso? Paso algo?

-No, lo que pasa que tenemos que llevar a mas gente y decidimos separarlos.

-Quien mas va a venir?-dijo Sanae, intentando recordar si le mencionaron si vendrían mas gente, pero no.

-Bueno, si dejais todo os lo contare por el camino, o mejor, esperad y lo veréis.

Cada una dejo su maleta, pero cuando Yayoi dejo las suyas, el autocar se levanto ligeramente del otro lado. Todos se la quedaron viendo con cara rara.

-Ropa

-Nunca cambiaras.- dijo vencida Helena.

-Y donde decían que nos vamos de viaje- le pregunto Sanae al conductor, esta estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás de este.

-Por lo que me han dicho su viaje es a Hawai.- le contesto pacientemente.

-Y quienes son ``esos´´ con los que vamos a compartir el bus?

**merezco coments? tomatazos, pepinazos? lo que sea acepto, pero dejen coments plisss me animaran a seguir u_u**

**Cuidense!**

-Ya hemos llegado.-hablo sin hacerle caso a la chica.-Vosotras ocupareis la fila derecha, ellos la izquierda.

Todas se movieron a sus asientos correspondientes.

Yayoi y Sara se sentaron juntas, para hablar de moda y de las cosas que se había traido.

Yoshiko y Maki también se sentaron juntas, aunque no tenían casi nada en común y dado que eran completamente diferentes, eran como uña y carne, nunca se separaban

Finalmente, Sanae Y Helena se sentaron en los asientos de atrás del todo, cada una con su revistas y sus MP3, aunque también conversaban, cada una iba metida en su mundo.

Todas estaban en los asientos traseros,para no molestar a nadie ya que sabían que si una se descontrolaba lo hacían todas.

-Estas nerviosa, Sanae?- pregunto Helena al ver que las manos le temblaban.

-Noooo… bueno si, un muchas ganas de ver las islas Hawai.

-Y yo, seguro que nos lo pasaremos muy bien, verdad chicas?

Oyeron como abajo, gente dejaba las maletas e iban subiendo.

-No me lo puedo creer.- exclamo Yoshiko que era la que estaba mas delante de todas.

-Que pas…-_No puede ser!_- grito internamente Sanae al ver de quienes se trataban.

El equipo nacional de japon estaban subiendo a su mismo bus y aun mejor, Tsubasa Ozora iba con ellos.


End file.
